Saya's Blood
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: After Fumito's betrayel, Saya moves to Karakura to escape the town that was suppose to be a "stage". Little did she know that she has bigger things to worry about and both kill. When she learns that these so-called "Bounts" are interested in her blood, she stops at nothing to stop them. Ichigo and the others learn of this also and decides to help Saya. But will she allow it?
1. Escaping

**Blood-B: Chapter 1**

* * *

Grey eyes stared down at the town that was once beautiful and healthy. It used to be a proud town of independent people full of desires and dreams which they wish to fulfill. A proud town full of strong people with great sense of mind. So many nice and beautiful people living in it, with happy smiles on their faces. All of that, that she swore to protect with her life, were now...

Destroyed...

The once proud and vase town laid in ruins, bodies that were being burn or just lying there, scattered in blood across the streets. Pools of blood now lay in chips around where the major of the bodies were gathered. Buildings that could no longer stand, tumble to the ground and created more food for the flames. The once proud town that had children running around playing and having fun with smiles on their faces was no longer there. The only remains were a torn and hellish city, which should have not had any part in a flesh harvest...which should not have evolved in the first place.

Sitting on the edge of the only remaining building, that was standing...was Saya Kisaragi, who looked over the once populated town which she swore to protect.

She still looked the same. She still looked the same, just as she wished. Her long, flowing raven hair was tied back into two pigtails, her grey eyes staring down at what use to be called a town. She still wore her damaged "school uniform", her sacred blade by her side. She didn't get rid of it. She couldn't get rid of it. For some reason, she always felt like this blade was special to her, since her mother weilded before she passed on to the other world. Everything that she thought was her real life...was a lie. It was all a big game, a movie, or some sick story, according to Fumito and her _"friends"_, Nono, Nene, and Tokizane, who were now dead by Fumito's monsters. Every single person in this town were dead. There was nothing left, but dead bodies lying around.

"Father..." she murmured, softly. "...forgive me. I was not able to protect everyone in this town, like I promised. But most importantly...I am still alive...and still myself like I wished." She stared up at the dark skies, seeing stars show off their light. "I promise. I promise you, that I will not let Fumito cause harm to any population, any further."

* * *

With tears, sweat and blood stained cheeks, Saya ran through the dense woodlands. She had no intentions of staying in this empty city, soaked in her "friends'' blood. Her next destination was a mystery to even herself. All she knew was that there was a highly populated town just a few miles ahead and she could get a fresh start there. She knew Fumito's cameras were still operational and he could easily still be tracking her movements. She had to leave. She had to disappear, otherwise, she'll never be able to forget what happened before her very eyes.

* * *

Saya's eyes fluttered opened, due to the alarm clock going off. She turned her head, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning. The room was serene, filled with a calm hush as she lay there. She took a look at her surroundings in confusion. "That's right. I forgot that I moved to this town." She removed the covers from half of her body, dangling her feet above the floor. She walked towards the bathroom, pinning her hair in a pony tail, with a few strands a her hair. She gently turned on the shower and carefully stepped in, closing the shower curtain. While showering and soaping herself, Saya took a look at her skin. They were barely there. The scars that the Elder Bairns left behind were barely still there...including the scars from her father. According to what the dog told her, her body can heal very fast, no matter how deep her wounds seem to be.

* * *

Saya wondered her way up to the school called "Karakura High", wearing Karakura's uniform, carrying her clothed covered blade, along with school bags. For some reason, she always felt like she needed this blade with he at all times...to prevent anything horrible to happened to innocent people in this town. Saya held her stomach, trying to avoid butterflies that flew around. Who could blame her for being nervous? She was going to a school full of nothing but normal people, so it would probably be hard for her to make any friends here. "I do hope that they wouldn't look as me as weird, though."

* * *

Saya knocked nervously on the door of Miss Ochi's classroom. The door swung opened to reveal the teacher. "Ah, I take it that you were sent to my class?" Saya smiled and gave a nod. The teacher just gave a big smile. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in." Saya nervously gave a nod as Miss Ochi led her in a classroom that was noisy. People chatting away in their pointless conversations, throwing paper air planes, or anything of the sort. She was beginning to think that her, now new-found classmates could careless about her, right now. To begin with, they didn't even notice her the moment she walked in. "Okay, settle down everyone." as the class begun to quiet it down, almost immediately the class looked at her and whispered things like "she's cute". The teacher cleared her voice "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new student, Saya Kisaragi. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Miss Ochi questioned.

_'Okay, Saya. Just one big smile and that's all.'_ Following her ideas, she put on a smile. "Hello! My name is Saya Kisaragi and I came from a small town. I am pleased to meet you." she greeted the class, flashing a lovely smile. Nearly about half of the guys' heart nearly melted, brainwashed by her smile. Saya turned to the teacher. "Where do I sit, Ochi-san?"

The teacher pointed to an empty desk in the back. "You may sit there." Saya nodded and began walking to the desk , as she was walking, she heard some whistles and comments about her and blushed a little.

_'These people don't know any manners at all.'_

Once being seated, Saya listened to the lesson for 5 minutes, before deciding to drown in her own thoughts. _'These people seem different. As well as this town...I don't sense any evil from them.'_ Completely oblivious to what's going on in front of her, Saya's eyes traveled towards the window._ 'It looks so pretty outside.'_ She tightened her grip on her clothed sword a bit._ 'I will protect them...and this town.'_ Her thoughts were cut short, when the bell made noise to her ears. As quickly as she could, Saya gathered her stuff and scurried out of the door, before anyone could stop her and shower her with questions that she couldn't answer.

* * *

Saya sat in a tree, thinking about what just happen. She really wasn't interested in making friends right at the moment. People were giving her looks that she couldn't describe by their expression. It's been a while since she wanted to be alone like this. She looked around the court-yard, watching innocent people chat and ate their lunch. She remembered when her, Yuka, Nono, Nene, and class rep, Itsuki and even Tokizane would go somewhere and eat, while chatting away in their conversation. Now...all of that had disappeared, when Nono, Nene, Tokizane, and Itsuki, except Yuka and Fumito were all killed before her very eyes. Not only that, she also had no choice but to kill her own father, who was half-bairn and was being controlled by her own blood. Her home that she once lived in was destroyed before her eyes. Now, she had prayed to god that this town wouldn't suffer the same fate as the town, that was said to be a "project" or "stage". "No matter how much they want me to, I will not change back into the old person I use to be."

"Saya!" screamed a voice, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Saya looked down to see a girl, with bright orange long hair and other girls standing behind her. "There she is!"

"Hey Saya. Come on down there." said a girl.

"Yeah, why don't you join us for lunch."

* * *

Saya sat next to Orihime, shuffling through her bag for her lunch. Orihime was pronouncing something she called spinach, bean paste and pepper keash, which Tatsuki and Machiru became wary of. However, Saya didn't really find it weird. Machiru was going on and on about how much she wants to be like Orihime, or even Saya and wishing she had big boobs like Orihime.

Finally able to find her lunch, she carefully unwrapped it, revealing a pink bento box. The minute she opened it, the girls let out a gasp, except for Tatsuki and Ryo. Worried that something might be wrong, Saya looked at them confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Aww! How cute!" gushed Machiru, ignoring Saya.

"Yeah, they're so adorable!" Orihime squeled, eyes gleaming with shiny sparkles. In her bento box, sat three adorable sailorman, made out of rice balls. Two were fairly big, while the third one was tiny, sitting on a biscuit. Tomatoes were cut and made into little flowers, while lettuce, carrots, brocoli, and other veggies sat around the three sailors.

"Oh, you mean this?" Saya gestured, slightly holding it up for the others to see. "It's only something I make every morning for lunch, before I leave. It's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Mahana repeated. "Are you nuts? It's adorable!"

"Ooh, can I have the tiny sailor, Saya? Please?" Orihime asked pleadingly, clasping her hands together.

Saya could only let out a giggle. How can she say no. "Of course, Orihime." she obliged, handing Orihime the little sailor.

"Um...Saya? If Orihime can have one...then can I have one, too?" Machiru timidly asked.

"And me too?" added Mahana.

"Don't forget me!" Chizuru interjected.

"Hey, wait a minute! I asked first!" Mahana complained.

"Oh yeah?" Chizuru mocked.

"Yeah!" Mahana shot back.

"Wanna bet?" Chizuru challenged, getting in Mahana's face.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Mahana, doing the same.

"Hey!" shouted Tatsuki, silencing the two girls. "It's her food, so it's her choice on whether, or not she wants to give them to either of you. So sit down, shut up, and don't ask for her food. She has to have something to eat, you know." Tatsuki scolded as if she was talking to two little kids.

The girls pouted and did as they were told. "Yes, ma'am." replied the two of them, fearing that the two of them might make Tatsuki, even more angry.

Saya could only let out a chuckle. _'This feels nice. It feels really great to have friends like this again. But the sad part about it...is that it'll only last for a short while, if I don't protect them well enough.'_

* * *

Saya was silently looking out the window, while everyone else was doing what they wanted, when she felt that someone was beside her. She looked beside her to see a short, petite girl, who had shoulder length hair and violet eyes.

"Hello, Saya Kisaragi, is it?" the girl asked.

"Yes?" responded Saya.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchki, it's nice to meet you." she said as she extended a hand. Saya gladly shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Saya said.

"Would you like to hang out after school?"

Saya was about to reply, when she felt an anonymous presence come from somewhere. Not only that, but her blade started to pulse for some reason. "Sorry. I'm afraid that I'll have to cancel, because I have to be straight home today." Suddenly the bell rung. "Maybe we can some other time." she said as she packed up her things, quickly walking out of the class room towards the exit.

* * *

Saya followed to where the presence was leading her. Whatever it was, she was pretty sure that it wasn't good. She just hoped that it wasn't the Elder Bairns, that was giving off such an odd presence. She finally came to a halt towards an alley-way. She instantly unsheathed her blade, when she saw what was happening in front of her. There, before her, was a woman with brown locks, sucking the life out of a innocent human. The woman stopped and looked at Saya. "So you've arrived..." said the woman. "How you've grown..."

Saya narrowed her eyes a bit. "Who are you?"

The woman smirked. "You will know, soon enough, child." With that said, she fled away from the scene, leaving Saya slightly confused.

"What does she mean by that?"

* * *

**Before you all gather around and chop me to pieces, I only did this for my sister, because it was what she wanted for her birthday. She came up with the story and I wrote what she wanted me to write. I didn't write this story. It's not my story, it's my sister's. She made it, not me. She would really appreciate it, if you left some reviews for this story. So you should thank her. And happy birthday XxLollipopZangetsuxX, I hope you like it.**


	2. Suspicion

**Blood-Bounty: Chapter 2**

* * *

Saya silently strolled down the path to school, thinking about the mysterious woman from last night. Normally, people would find her singing, during the day time as she walked...however she wasn't in the mood to do any of those things. Deep down, she knew that she wasn't any ordinary vampire, nor an elder bairn. 'What exactly is that woman? She couldn't possibly be another elder bairn, right? If so...then why didn't she just flat-out attack me? Most importantly, what did she mean by what she told me, before she left?' She remembered exactly what she saw in the woman's eyes. Confusion, shocked...and most shockingly...joy. 'That's strange... Why would she be happy to see me for the first time?'

* * *

Saya quickly sprinted throughout the hallways of the school. Like always, she ends up a little late, or so. She quickly swung the door to the classroom opened, receiving odd looks from students. "Sorry, I'm late, Ms. Ochi. I got a little distracted." she apologized, expecting the teacher to berate her on being late.

However, she received nothing but a smile. "It's alright, Saya. I haven't called roll yet, so you're not late. Take a seat."

The raven-haired girl let out a sigh of relief, bowing. "Thank you so much, Ms. Ochi." After that was said, she walked to her assigned seat. She let out a big sigh. 'That was a close call. I don't know what I'll, if I were late for the first time.' For the remainder of the time, Saya sat in class listening to the lesson, when she suddenly felt like was being watched. She noticed a group of kids whispering in the corner. They all looked slightly unusual to her, but Orihime and the girl named, Rukia, from earlier sat with them. One of them had orange hair and piercing eyes, and he was watching her for a moment. Saya felt blazing heat creep on her face and looked away, trying to avoid the orange haired guy's gaze.

When lunch came, Saya was outside, leaned against a tree, staring down at her blade that was covered in the purple cloth. "I wonder what this town is really like. How do people live here, so peacefully?" she asked to herself.

"Saya!" called a cheery voice from somewhere. She immediately recognized it to be Orhime, that was calling for her. She tore her gaze away from her sword, to see Orihime walking towards her way, along with Rukia. "Hello again, Saya. How are you?"

"I actually feel great, Orihime."

Orihime just smiled. "Oh, have you met Saya, Rukia?"

Rukia put on a pleasant smile. "Well of course. We only met yesterday." Rukia said sweetly. Saya only stared at her, feeling a little suspicious and uneasy at how nice she was being to her. She sensed her false smile on her expression.

"I wonder if Ichigo and the others are joining us for lunch." Orhime said.

"Ichigo?" Saya repeated, confused by whom she meant.

Rukia turned to the pig-tailed girl. "Yes, we have other friends that we actually socialize with." Rukia explained with a smile. "Speaking of them, here the come, now."

"Eh?" Saya turned her head to where Rukia was looking at. There were four more guys walking towards their way. One was a guy with spiky orange hair, that was staring at her earlier in class. The next one was a guy with crimson red hair, pinned up in a pony-tail, tattoos plastered on his head to his neck. One was a guy, who look slightly nerdy, but looked fairly attractive enough. The last one was a fairly huge, built, skinned-toned male, who looked like he could give the Hulk a run for his money. 'Who are these guys? They surely don't look normal...'

"Hi." the orange haired guy greeted as he sat down across from the three of them. The red-head one sat next to him and grunted his hello. Saya lightly gave a smile for her own sake.

"This is Ichigo and Renji." Rukia introduced and pointed out who was who.

Saya gave a nod in understanding as two more people came to joined them. "Hey Chad, Uryu, this is Saya." Orihime introduced as the two sat down with the four of them.

"Hello." Uryu greeted, with an expression that she couldn't read.

Chad didn't say anything except examine the girl through his long, wavy brown curls. Saya shifted a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Uh...hi." she said softly, hoping she would get his attention.

"Quiet, aren't we?" Renji asked, with a half-smile.

"Uhm...sorry?" Saya apologizing questionably.

"Don't be." Rukia said as she punched Renji, and none too hard either.

"So, where'd you move from?" Ichigo asked with a smile upon his handsome features.

"Uhh..." Saya stuttered, trying to look for the answer to the question. She suddenly froze in place, when she saw the memory of her destroyed town, flash through her head. "I...come from a small town. Very small town" she fibbed, with a smile, trying to cover up her actions.

Orihime only gave a smile in response, except for the others, who just looked at her confused and suspicious. All, except Orihime noticed how she acted not too long ago. After a few more questions were answered from her, the others started to talk about other things, such as; school, home, friends, etc. The only one left out of the conversation, was Saya, who was only looking down at her clothed blade. Rukia, of course noticed the strange object in her hands. "What is that, Saya?"

"Huh?" she questioned, a little confused. She then got the hint, when she saw Rukia's gaze on her blade. "Oh, you mean this." Saya silently swallowed the lump that was jabbed in her throat. In all honesty, she couldn't tell them that it was a sword, wrapped in a cloth. "Um...interesting you should ask that. I brought it from someone I met this morning. I mean I found it..." she explained, feeling a bit awkward about how to explain it. She tensed up slightly, when she felt her sword pulse a bit. She instantly stood up, a smile replacing her expression. "I-I have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." she said, quickly running away from the group.

The group looked after her, with astonished and suspicious looks on their faces. "There's something strange about that object, she's holding."

* * *

Saya followed to where the presence was leading her. _'It feels awfully familiar, but...it feels different, somehow. Could it be that woman?'_ she thought, thinking back to what the woman looked liked. For some strange reason, she felt like she knew her all her life, somewhere. _'Why do I have this feeling that I knew her, all my life?' _She suddenly came to a hault, when she saw something very unusual. In front of her sights, she saw a man, wearing something that resembled a tux. He gently held a woman, who was trembling with fear as she stared down at the body, that was already had it's soul sucked out. She'd expected to see blood, but instead, there was just sand coming out of the body._ 'Just what are these creatures?' _

"So you've come." Saya narrowed her eyes at her enemy. "So you're the one, Lord Kariya talks about."

Saya's eyes narrowed just a bit. "Lord...Kariya?" she repeated, slightly confused on the name. "Let her go." she ordered, pointing her blade at him. "Or I swear, I won't hesitate killing you."


	3. Tamed

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The bount smirked at Saya, letting the trembling woman pass out and slip from his fingers to the ground. The bount looked at her, with a sadistic expression. For some reason, this girl just seemed to amuse him in every little way. He liked the way her sword was threatenly pointed at him, with no hesitation in her grey pupils. "My, my. You sure don't look happy at all. Why are you so upset?" Saya gave no answer, but just a glare. "Is it because I killed someone you swore to protect...or something else..." He took the unconscious woman back into his hands. "Or perhaps I could do a little demonstration, just to get the answer." His lips moved slowly to the woman's bared neck, his fangs curling out of his lips. Before he could anything to harm the woman, he quickly released the woman and advanced out of the way of Saya's sword. He felt something warm trickle down his face. He touched the side of his with his index fingers and looked to see a small amount of blood on it. He could only smile with satisfaction at how determined the girl was. "Oh my. You seem honestly furiated now, than before. Is it because you're determined to protect this woman, even if it meant putting your life on the line?" Saya gave no answer, put kept her sword in front of her. "Or is it because you made a promise to yourself and someone else, that you can't afford to lose?"

"What I do and the promises I make has nothing to do with you." Saya replied.

"Oh?" he questioned in amusement.

"And as long as I'm alive, I will not let you harm anyone in this town. No matter how strong and powerful you probably are, I won't hesitate to put an end to you, if I find anyone harmed or killed." she vowed, her glare burning holes in his body.

"Oh ho. Such bold worlds coming from a little girl, who couldn't protect the people she cares for." As those words released from his mouth, her eyes turned a bright shade of blood. Memories from that frightful night started to flood in her head. Pools of blood, dead bodies, and everything. She fell to one knee, holding a hand to her head in pain. Her breath was shallow of pain and sheer horror. They were back. The horrible past memories were back to haunt her, for all it seems. The visions of the night terror, were all coming back. All of them

The bount smiled, satisfied that he was able to break the girl. He stepped towards the girl, when... "That's enough, Utagawa." said a deeper voice. A large, muscular man stood behind the bount, called Utagawa. "Lord Kariya gave us the order to examine the girl, not tame her with such foolish nonsense." said the man. "Let's go. Lord Kariya won't be happy, if he finds out what you're doing to the girl."

Utagawa grimaced a bit, before turning to the girl, with a sinister smile. "This isn't over yet, little girl. I don't see what Lord Kariya thinks you're so special. But remember this, girl; mock us and there won't be any mercy, the next time we meet." threatened the bount.

"Enough, Utagawa. Come." the man ordered, disappearing from the area, followed my the other bount.

As the two left, Saya tried to regain her breathing as well as trying to relieve the pain, that was surging through her head. "Just...what exactly are those two? Can they possible be part elder bairn?" she questioned herself as if the answers were to pop out of the air, itself. However, that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. "Just who did they mean by Kariya? Is he...some kind of..."

Before she could say anymore, she heard many footsteps coming from where she sat. Finally regaining the strength she needed, she quickly ran off towards the school. Just as she vanished, Ichigo, along with his friends showed up at the area, where she left.

"There's nothing here." said asked Ichigo, confused when he saw nothing was there. "What's going on, Ririn? I thought you said, that you sensed a bount here."

"I don't know. I thought I was certain that I sensed one, but it appears there's nothing here. And strangely, I not only sensed one, but another bount here."

"Are you sure that there were two bounts here?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't exactly say that I'm sure. However, I feel that another person has been here as well, with the two of them." she theorized, crossing her arms.

"So if there were two bounts here, then who?" Ichigo questioned, trying to put the pieces together.

* * *

Finally making it back to school, Saya collapsed against the building, breathing in and out. She felt tired from all the running and headaches she received. She felt like she could black out any minute, due from painful ache, that was still lingering in her head. "That was close." she sighed. "If I'd stayed there any longer, I never would've been able to tell people exactly what happened, if they saw me with a sword..." she trailed, looking down at the sword that was in her grasp. "...this deadly and dangerous." she finished, Ever since, every citizen in her hometown were killed, she felt like she could never throw it away. For some reason, she wanted it to be by her side, until the day she die. She couldn't throw it away. She became attached to it.

She flinched, when the school bell rang. "School must be over already. That...went by really fast." she let out a sigh. "I might as well head home, since school is over with. There's no point in finish it now." with that said, she began her walk home.

Saya silently made her walk to where her home sat. "Saya-chan!" exclaimed a cheery voice. Saya whipped around to see Orihime jogging up to her. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure, Orihime! I don't mind." The two of them began their walk to their respective homes. The two of them were happily talking away in their conversation, talking about one of Orihime's friends, what happened at school, and such. It was like the two shared something in common. Well, technically. Saya listened to what Orihime was telling her about wanting to go to a bakery. "A bakery?" Saya questioned.

"Yeah. It's a place full of yummy desserts and many other things." Orihime explained to the girl. Before Saya could ask what it was like to be in a bakery, Orihime beat her to it. "I could take you there to see it sometime, if you like."

Saya gave a smile. "Sure. That would be nice." Before the night of the massacre , Saya, just like Orihime, always wanted to know what it was like to be in a bakery shop. She may have seen people walk into them, but never have gotten the privilege to do so herself, since she was always busy with hunting down elder bairns. Sure, that she had always visited Fumito's restaurant, but his was nothing compared to a bakery.

While the two of them were having a conversation, the two of them finally came to a stop near Orihime's place. "Well, this is my stop." Marching up the stairs to her apartment, Orihime waved at Saya. "Goodbye, Saya-chan! See you at school tomorrow."

"You too!" waved Saya, walking away. 'I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be great for me.'

* * *

**I know it's not the best short chapter you all wanted, but this is the best I can do. And I hope I didn't piss any of you off in anyway. I hope I get a few of your thoughts. I didn't write this story for nothing and not get any reviews, because it'll be a waste that I wrote this and I get nothing.**


End file.
